Brainiac
Brainiac, also known as Brainiac 1.0 or Collector of Worlds, is one of the main antagonists from DC Comics and one of Superman's archenemies. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ultron vs. Brainiac (Completed) * Injustice Brainiac vs Ultron Sigma (By Eficiente) Battles Royale * Brainiac VS Sigma VS Ultron * Injustice Battle Royale (By Eficiente) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Acnologia (Fairy Tail) * Antasma (Super Mario Bros.) * Cell (Dragon Ball) * Collector * The Doctor (Doctor Who) * Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank) * Galactus * Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * M.O.D.O.K. * Relius Clover (BlazBlue) * Shockwave (Transformers) * Vision History Brainiac was originally a Coluan named Vril Dox who was the greatest scientist on his homeworld in the fields of force field technology and miniaturization. But when his own government deemed him a threat, Vril Dox transferred his homeworld's database into a star ship that he hardwired himself to, constructing an army of robot servants to miniaturize the city that his family lived on so it can be bottled within a force field while the rest of Vril Dox's homeworld is destroyed. From there, completely merged with his vessel's software, Vril Dox spread his consciousness across a series of robot duplicates that would each travel to a part of the universe and abduct cities before destroying the invaded planet to ensure the amassed knowledge of a world's culture would not be outdated. One such planet would be Krypton, But Brainiac only took its city of Kandor as he foresaw no need to destroy the already doomed planet. Brainiac's drones would eventually reach Earth, where through his drones he faces Superman. Death Battle Info * 12th-level intellect ** For comparison, the population of 20th century Earth as a whole (excluding superhumans, other robots or cyborgs, nonhumans, Lex Luthor and other outliers) constitutes a 6th-Level intelligence and the population of 31st century Earth as a whole is a 9th-Level intelligence. *** Theoretically this means Brainiac alone has the intelligence of at least the entire population of Earth in the 41st century. * Will eventually revive himself if his motherboard is intact or if he downloaded his software into another computer. * Sometimes depicted with kryptonian technology or origins. * A majority of his appearances are actually robotic clones Technology and Abilities Mothership ** Has full control over his ship and armies even during the heat of battle. ** 52 depiction is larger than Earth ** Possesses most of Brainiac's basic weapons. *** Tentacles exist throughout Brainiac's mothership (both inside and outside) and can be summoned and controlled during a duel. *** Shrink Ray designed to shrink cities or entire planets. *** Forcefields. *** Plasma Cannons ****The largest cannon in the ship's 'mouth' or underside; capable of destroying cities and planets. ** Solar-Aggressor capable of destroying stars. (basically a ICBM missile that travels at least light speed). ** Houses Brainiac's space-armada and army. Physical Body * Force field belt capable of resisting Superman's strength https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNgoZzUTNDk and heat-vision https://babblingsaboutdccomics2.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/act_275_001.png ** Some depictions of his shield can injure or destroy those who touch it http://comiccoverage.typepad.com/brainiac-1.jpg * A shrink ray capable of reducing cities or planets to handheld sizes http://www.comictreadmill.com/CTMBlogarchives/2006Images/Day8Supes.jpg. This ray is depicted as a handheld pistol. * Sometimes Brainiac owns pistols or bombs capable of various other energy blasts; including EMPs and disintegration beams. * Mechanical tentacles ** 6 total: according to Injustice 2 ** These tentacles have drills designed to go through skulls. ** Tasers. ** Sometimes depicted with mind control technology. * Cybernetically enhanced strength, endurance ** His mothership can fuel his body; thus increasing his strength to be on par with that of kryptonians * Telepathy, Telekinesis ** Psychic powers further augmented by an implanted electrode head-piece * Plasma, psychic or electrical blasts (normally from his hands or head) able to rival Superman's heat-vision. * Tractor beams. * Teleporters. * Self repair * Can increase his power and physique by absorbing technology around him. https://youtu.be/9RuUq8VlaNc?t=7m54s https://youtu.be/k-VqWCyCaww?t=44s * Possesses a variety of bodies; including massive mechs * Mind-Control Nanobots; which brainwashed Batman and influenced Lex Luthor. ** Some of these Nanobots can morph the physique of their host, as seen with Lex Luthor (JLU) and Milton Fine. * Sometimes depicted as being solar powered, making it unlikely that Brainiac will run out of energy. * Army of drones capable of technological adaptation https://youtu.be/TShHwTUR1bM?t=21s * Various hacking methods and tools. Convergence Feats * Can hold his ground against Kryptonians in combat and has technology (both on his ship and on-hand) that can harm or exploit the weaknesses of Kryptonians (sometimes including kryptonite https://youtu.be/9RuUq8VlaNc?t=12m14s). ** Overpowered Supergirl and Cyborg Superman. * Mind controlled the entire human population of Earth (Superman: Doomed). * Outsmarted Lex Luthor on a couple of occasions * Considered to possess the most advanced technology in the universe. ** Has technology capable of destroying stars and solar systems. https://youtu.be/sUPPJidb4-0?t=40s *** Has destroyed or captured countless planets across the universe. http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_YB4ly8sdBds/TK1dZmHX1NI/AAAAAAAAAOA/rP1n3HUuM20/s1600/brain2.jpg https://i0.wp.com/comicsworthreading.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/JLCC015358.jpg **** Many modern depictions of Brainiac were responsible for destroying Krypton. * Kidnapped and brainwashed Bruce Wayne. * Nearly turned Superman into a Doomsday using a 'Doomsday Virus'. * In the DC Online alternate future; Brainiac conquers the Earth. * Was considered by Nabu aka Doctor Fate to be the only solution to bring order to Earth from the conflict caused by Superman and Batman (Injustice 2) Flaws * Cannot self-repair if his hardware drive is destroyed: as that is his 'brain'. * Despite his advanced technology; Brainiac's armor is relatively frail. Without his forcefields, Brainiac becomes vulnerable. * His power deteriorates if he's away from his ship; as the batteries on his ship are his primary fuel source. ** Germaphobic as his alien biology makes him vulnerable to Earthly diseases. ** The biodiversity of Earth can overload his super-senses. ** After several days; being separated from his ship can be fatal as his health fades rapidly. * Frequently defeated by Superman and The Justice League. ** Despite being smarter then the entire population of Earth (including Lex Luthor, Batman, etc) he was never successful in conquering it ** Most duels between Brainiac and Kryptonians are inside his ship; meaning the Kryptonians do not have sunlight to fuel them. Even when Kryptonians are weakened in this way, they can still overpower Brainiac. * Characters confirmed to be less intelligent than Brainiac have managed to outsmart him. ** Lex Luthor has described Brainiac as being too narrow minded or not very creative.. * Extremely arrogant and a huge control freak Trivia * A Superman fused with Doomsday's DNA fused again with Brainiac, creating a 'Super Brainy Doom'. http://images-cdn.9gag.com/photo/anNE6zE_700b.jpg Gallery Brainiac injustice 2 render by yukizm-daxlybk.png|Brainiac in Injustice 2 620269-brainiac.jpg 5057573-brainiac.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Injustice characters Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:TV combatants Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters